


Mistletoe

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny helps Ichabod find a special Christmas gift for Abbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for a light hearted Christmas story. So this is the result. It's my very first fanfic . It's short and heavy with fluff. I hope you like it.

Funny thing, Jenny Mills wasn't the least bit surprised when Ichabod Crane called her the Saturday morning before Christmas. No, not at all surprised. Jenny Knew. When Abbie took Ichabod to find a Christmas tree for the cabin -- "he can't have his first Christmas in this century without a tree ", Abbie said. Jenny knew. When Abbie and Ichabod spent half the night decorating said tree, oh Jenny knew. Abbie and Ichabod could pull the "just good friends/ partners" crap (and maybe they believed it), but Jenny knew.

So when Ichabod called and asked, "Miss Jenny, I require your assistance in procuring a suitable Yuletide remembrance for your sister". Jenny simply said 'OK . Modern translation-- you want me to help you find a Christmas present for Abbie." "Yes, if you would be so kind', Ichabod returned." Sure, Jenny said brightly, in fact I know just the thing'"

So here they were, in front of the local bookshop ."Here's the thing, Jenny said before they entered, My sister has a deep , dark secret. "Really? What?", Ichabod asked wide eyed. "You see, Jenny whispered, Abbie has a thing for romance novels. She absolutely loves them. Only the good stuff though, you know the classics. Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen is her favorite author. So I noticed this place has a Jane Austen gift set. Four of her most famous novels, bound in faux leather, all packed in a floral gift box. She'll love it, and it's on sale!"

" Well Miss Jenny, Ichabod said, I do trust your judgment although I did not realize your sister has a "thing", as you call it, for romantic literature. "Oh yeah , Jenny said, when we were kids Abbie spent a lot of her time at the library poring over love stories. It's not like most of our foster families missed us or anything". Jenny noticed Ichabod looked a bit sad . " It's ok Crane, she reassured him, that's in the past. What counts is in the future, right? "Yes, Ichabod agreed, but the past so often influences our future. I should know."  
"Well, Jenny said, enough of this soul searching crap, let's just buy the books and leave."

So they did.

When They were on their way to the corner Starbucks for a light lunch and coffee, Jenny noticed an outdoor display in front of the florist shop. She began to smile and took Ichabod's arm." Hey Crane, she said, I know something Abbie would like.' She lead him to the florist cart. "See this?", she held up a sprig of greenery bedecked with red ribbons and fake berries. "Mistletoe?", Ichabod asked. "Yes, mistletoe, Jenny confirmed, "oh come on, I know this tradition goes back like forever." "I'm well aware of the history of mistletoe Miss Jenny'," Ichabod seemed flustered. "Well, Jenny smiled, I just figured it would be the perfect little decoration for the cabin, I mean it's old school, you're old school. What do you say?" "Well it does look festive", Ichabod agreed. "OK, that settles it, let's buy it." So they did. 

Three days later on Christmas Eve Abbie and Jenny arrive at the cabin with gifts and dinner. Jenny spies Abbie's gift set neatly placed under the tree with a card addressed in Ichabod's lovely 18th century handwriting. She also notices the mistletoe hanging above the entrance of the kitchen. Jenny says "Ichabod, would you please help Abbie put the food in the kitchen and I'll put these gifts under the tree". She discreetly winks at Ichabod and points to the mistletoe when Abbie has her back turned towards the kitchen. Ichabod followed Abbie in to the kitchen with the rest of the food and when she turns around to leave, she's standing right under the mistletoe. Ichabod points up and his lips meet a very surprised Abbie. Jenny looks on at the lingering kiss mischievously and thinks "this is going to be one interesting Christmas!" Yes, Jenny knew.


End file.
